watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Whack Your Ex
Whack Your Ex is an independent flash game and is one of the many installments in the "Whack It" series of game. In this game, the player chooses various items on screen to beat up their ex, usually in a brutal or grotesque manner. Each item is unique to to each ex. This video was uploaded on December 19th, 2014 and was the 202nd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Renae, Sydney, Mackenzie, and Molly participating in the video. This video also has an individual playthrough for the girls that played the game, all four are unlisted and can be found at the video description on YouTube. Video Synopsis The video begins with Renae questioning what the "whack" mean in the title, as Sydney looks at the items and is initially confused, before realizing what the items are for. She clicks the car, hoping the girl beats her ex's car. Molly and Mackenzie both also choose the car, as the three watch as the girl hops into a car with another guy, Sydney noting that he looked old. The ex then gets shot in the head as a speech bubble appears with the word "dad?" above his head. Renae looks at an item and is not sure what to make of it, she then sees a heel, to which she says is a good weapon to use. The girls choose the heel as the ex takes off the girl's shoes and runs off before returning with a wardrobe full of shoes. The girls watch as the ex sets fire to the girl's shoes, angering Molly while Mackenzie thinks it's awesome. Renae chooses the laptop and watches the boy hit the ex with it, Renae looking on, agreeing that it would be effective if used on in that way. The girls then choose the present and watch as the boy gives a present to his ex, Molly telling the ex not to be greedy as Renae notices the ex's cleavage and asks the boy if he's sure he wants to leave her. They then watch as the ex pulls out a jetpack and gets burnt by the flames from the jetpack. The girls then choose the shoe and watch as the boy acts rather civil towards the ex. The boy then runs off and returns with another woman, as he beats his ex's head with his foot. The girls then choose another present, as the girl grabs a pair of boxing gloves out of the present and starts beating her ex. The girl then looks at the ex and continues to beat him, while defecating on him at the same time, the girls being grossed out by this, Molly questioning how such a feat would be possible. The girls then choose a lever and watch as the girl pulls the lever. Water begins to drop from above as the ex gets eaten by a shark. The girls then choose the genie and watch as the girl makes out with a genie and a door appears in between the girl and the ex, the ex trying to get a peek through the hole only to get stabbed in the eye. Mackenzie begins to like the game, as the girls choose an plane and watch as a plane appears and creates a heart out of smoke before crossing it out. The boy then grabs a chainsaw and begins sawing his ex. This takes the girls by surprise, Sydney questioning what that had to do with the plane. The girls then choose a pile of poo and are quite disturbed at what they see, as they watch the boy shoot out his own feces from his bottom onto his ex. Molly, Mackenzie and Renae both choose the dagger, though Renae and Molly weren't too sure at what it was, as they watch the girl slice off her ex's head. Mackenzie then comments that that was her favorite one so far. The girls then choose a box of chocolates, Sydney assuming that it's death by poison, as they watch the ex get pied in the face before getting her head sliced off. The secondary kill catching the girls by surprise. The girls then choose the chair and watches as the ex runs for the chair and watches TV, before the girl grabs a rocket launcher and blasts the tv, the ex, and the chair. The girls later pick the brick, but aren't too sure of what it was initially. They then watch as the boy builds a fort and blast the ex who peers into the hole, Molly saying that the two do not communicate and that is why they have split up, while Renae comments that at least the shoes stayed in tact. The girls then choose the fist and watch as the girl beats up her ex, the girls being happy with it, Mackenzie saying that it's her favorite one. But all that happiness turns into disturbance as they watch the girl defecate on her ex. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2014